1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe folding device for a foldable stroller, more particularly to an improved safe folding device for a foldable stroller, wherein the foldable stroller can be collapsed in a very convenient, safe and easy manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is provided a safe folding device for various foldable strollers. In a conventional foldable stroller, there are various kinds of folding devices for a foldable stroller. For example, typically there is a folding mechanism at both sides of a foldable stroller respectively, whereby a control switch is actuated by hands to collapse a foldable stroller. However, there is a major problem in this design that there is danger hands of a user could be clamped when the joint of the folding mechanism is closed. Therefore, there is designed a folding device for foldable stroller to solve the above problem. As shown in FIG. 1, there is disclosed a foldable stroller (100) having a safe folding device (110) provided at both sides of the foldable stroller respectively. When a user intends to collapse the foldable stroller, all he or she has to do is to press the button (112) on the safe folding device (110) to release the engaged status (unshown in the figures) of the foldable stroller to collapse the foldable stroller for storage or carriage. Though the stroller shown in FIG. 1 overcomes the fault of clamping hands of a user, the user still needs to use both hands for simultaneously pressing down buttons (112) to release the engaged status of a foldable stroller so that it is not convenient in use.
In view of the above shortcomings, the present invention improves the convenience of a foldable stroller in use so that a user can collapse the foldable stroller in an easy and convenient manner.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a safe folding device for a foldable stroller, comprising a pair of folding mechanisms each having a button, the folding mechanism being provided at left and right side of a foldable stroller; a base plate of a foldable stroller, provided below a baby seat and having a protuberance at both sides respectively; and an operation rope, fixed on one surface of the base plate, wherein a user may simply pull the operation rope upward by one single hand so that the protuberances of the base plate of the baby seat are brought to press the buttons of the folding mechanism to release the engaged status to collapse the foldable stroller when a user intends to collapse the foldable stroller for storage or carriage.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a limiting groove provided on the protuberance and a limiting pin on the folding mechanism so that the limiting pin can move in the limiting groove to guide the moving direction of the protuberance and limit the moving distance thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the button of the folding mechanism is provided on lower side or inner side.
The merit of the present invention resides in that only one single hand is needed when a user intends to collapse a foldable stroller, and the operating manner thereof is very convenient and easy.
The other objects, merits and novel features of the present invention are obvious by the following detailed description together with accompany drawings.